Stimulate
by Bluejay73
Summary: Stimulate: Excite, Provoke, and Arouse? [Rated for Slight Language & Suggestive Themes]
1. Chapter 1

I kick a can down the street and shove my hands in my pockets. The sun begins to set behind me and I continue to walk, in a hopeless case of catching my shadow. I huff an annoyed sigh and kick the can again with enough strength to call it a punt. It flies and lands in my neighbor's front yard. I turn and walk through my gate and up the steps to the porch. I take my keys and jam them into the deadbolt. I twist my wrist and it unlocks. I enter, throwing my bag onto the couch.

Pressing the message receiver, it states that I have one missed call.

"_Tatsuki, call me back once you get this."_

I roll my eyes and drag my sore self into the kitchen. I'm not in the mood to talk to him, now.

I've been trying to ignore him ever since he stopped telling me what is going on with him. I don't want to be lied to, so I dodge a conversation with him. He's been hiding things from me for years and I thought we wouldn't since he's my oldest friend. We've been drifting, though. We've begun to hang out with different people and before I knew it, we're like strangers.

Seeing no food in the fridge, I decide not to have dinner tonight. I'm not really that hungry.

I tiredly walk back into the living room and take a few items out and spread out on the couch.

Math. The thing demons decided to plague the world with. It's hated among most on the earth as well as my least favorite subject.

I jot down the problems and an hour of torture later the sheet of filled out. I stuff the sheet back into my bag and head upstairs to my room. I plop down onto my bed and groan. Turning my bedside lamp off, the room becomes dark.

My cell phone rings and I slowly take it out of my pocket and hit the talk button on it.

"…Hello?" I mumble through my pillow.

"_Hey Tatsuki, you have to get-!"_

I hang up instantly and set my phone on the nightstand. It was Ichigo. I close my eyes, ready to fall asleep, only to have my phone ring again.

I let it ring, but after a good amount of time, I get tired of my ring tone and I answer it.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"_Tatsuki…"_

"O-oh," I sputter, sitting up. "Sorry Orihime. I thought you were someone else."

"_You have to talk to him."_

"You don't understand, though," I say. "He's been telling you everything and while I'm shut out."

"_But-"_

"Listen, Orihime. You don't need to get in the middle of this, okay? It's late, so you get some sleep. 'Night."

"…_Good night."_

I end it and put my cell back on the nightstand again and I collapse back onto the bed.

Every noise at this time of night just seems to be louder than I want it to. I hear some yelling, cars swerving to prevent accidents, and-

A piecing scream shoots through the neighborhood. I bolt up and stagger to the window. I rub my eyes to have a better view. A few blocks down I spot a large mass of black playing in the shadows. It turns to my direction. It's face white in contrast with its dark body. It screeches a blood-curdling scream similarly to the previous and begins to sprint like a wolf down my street. The road cracks under the weight of the huge beast.

I step away from the window. I see the monster just out from it, stopped, with its face pointed to the sky then in other directions as if sniffing for prey. Its white face turns sharply to me. I can feel it looking at me through the glass.

It's about to charge when a figure appears on it with a sword. The weapon slices straight throw it's face. The monster roars and it almost _dissolves_ into the air.

Without thinking, I run down stairs as fast as my tired legs can go. I literally throw myself out the door, almost falling flat on my face in the process. My head snaps to where the monster was.

Standing there is a man with black clothing that blends in with the dark night. His head is peering over, looking at a device in his hands. His spiky hair falling into his face, making it hard to distinguish his features. A sword is in is his other hand, his fingers white from a tight grip.

I step quietly down from the entre way and peek behind my fence. His head shoots up and looks my direction; I duck to avoid his eyes. I hear him step closer and I lower myself in silence. Leaning against the fence, I hear his steps stop behind me.

The night is noiseless for a while.

_He's gone by now._

I look up at the sky. Pitch black with angelic stars. I run my hand through the grass and close my eyes. I should be sleeping in my bed instead of outside, but a few minutes can't hurt.

_Who was that man? And what's with the giant, creepy monster?_

I let those thoughts float in my head. I decide I can ask Ichigo that because he doesn't seem to tell me everything so I wouldn't know or however that makes sense.

Thinking it's been long enough, I prepare myself to stand as I open my eyes.

I smack back against the fence and my breath hitches. There, right above me, is the man in dark clothing, leaning over from the other side of the fence, looking down at me.

"I knew you were behind here," he says with an amused expression. "Still I'm pretty surprised that you can see me-"

My fist smashing an upper cut, severs his speech. I stand while he falls into his back. I hop over the fence and cross my arms, glaring down at him.

With a large hand, he nurses the lower half of his face. He muttered a few cures then scowls at me.

"What was that for?" he hisses through his teeth, obvious sign of pain.

"You tell me what that _thing_ just now was!" I bark at him.

He picks himself up and brushes off the dirt from his clothes. He takes out the device again and scans the screen. A faint beeping noise is heard from it, and his eyes become larger.

We both hear a cry. I jump when I hear it and how close the monster is. I whip my head back and see the beast emerging from a street a block over.

I look back at the man. He stuffs the device into his clothes and steadily holds his sword with two hands. He face indicates that he's ready to fight.

"Get in the house…" he says slowly to me. Before I can even reply, he's running after it.

I do as I was told and go inside. I climb the stair and fly into my bedroom. Looking out the window I watch the battle go down.

He leaps forward at beast and swings down on it. When the sword is about the penetrate its face, the monster throws it's arm at him and he flies and crashes into the ground below. I wince when I see it, but once I notice him getting back up, I know he can handle this. He cuts the incoming attack and the creature's arm is slices off. I want to hurl by the gore, but I'm too interested to miss the fight by one second. The man gets the upper hand and cuts down onto the monster's white face and, just like the other, it disperses into the air.

I stare, a little shocked how he can easily defeat something so horrifying –not that I was scared or anything.

I seem to have lost him while I was in thought. I sigh at this and sit on my bed and stare at the floor.

_How can I sleep now? Those monsters can come back and try to kill me! Wait…! Maybe I'm asleep right now?_

Tapping is heard from my window. I look up to see the man perched on the sill. I shuffle to it and unlatch the window and slide it open. He ducks his head in and swings his legs over, making him sit awkwardly on the window's frame. I go back on my bed and lay on my side, facing him. He looks around and his body langue reads uncomfortable.

After a moment of utter silence, I get annoyed and dryly state, "So…are you going to tell me what that thing was or not?"

I can tell this catches him off guard as he rubs the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. He fumbles at his words before finally saying, "…Not." The next thing he knows, a pillow smacks into his face. "Why did you-?"

"That's not the answer I want to hear."

"But you said 'or not'," he points out, a little frustrated.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean," I bluntly say, glaring at his response. "If you aren't willing to tell me then why would you come back?"

"It would be rude of me to abandon someone I just met."

"Oh, so you're a gentleman now?"

"Yes, I am, and you're not being much of a lady."

"I've been called worse," I say rolling my eyes. "But I like to be called by my own name." I flip to lie on my back. "Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi," he replies.

"A gentleman _and_ a lieutenant? You're just whole package," I tease.

"And you're being childish," he shoots back, irritated.

"I've still been called worse."

"I bet you have."

"Ouch, hit to the ego," I say acting like it hurt.

"Sorry…"

I blink. "Sarcasm must be a foreign langue to you."

"No, I have to go," he clarifies, throwing his leg back out of the window.

"Where?"

"Those Hollows will be back and it's my duty to slay them."

"So 'Hollows' are what they're called…" I joke knowing that I got what I wanted.

His eyebrow twitches. "Fine you win," he mutters and he swings out his other leg out.

"Wait," I involuntarily say. He looks over his shoulder and at me. "Are those things ever going to stop?"

"Who knows?" He shrugs. "Probably not, but don't worry. There's always one of us looking after you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Minor language and some suggestive dialogue.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

It's been a year since that night and I've already forgot his name. Every passing day the night seems more like a dream than anything.

"Miss Arisawa, what would you say about this?"

I return my gaze back into the classroom. The teacher's eyes were on me expectantly. I look around for any sign of answer.

"Um…" _Crap._

"E-excuse me. I don't mean to intrude, but I am to inform you that you have a new addition to your class room."

_When do we _not_?_

My eyes move to the doorway. A lady disappears into the hallway, and in exchange, a male steps into the room.

"Oh." The teacher blinks and looks up at him. She beams, "Welcome. If you would, it's a classroom tradition to write our names on the board."

Without much of a response, he takes a stick of chalk and pulls it along the board.

"Thank you Mr. …Hisagi."

I stiffen. What did she say?

"Hmmm…where's a seat… Ah, there. Sado, please raise your hand."

The large male that sits a few seats behind me raises his hand.

"Okay, Shūhei please sit by him."

He nods and walks down the isle. I glance past some of his spiky hair and at his face. Very similar, but I've failed to realize three parallel lines falling over his right eye. Perhaps I couldn't see them since the night was so dark. Maybe they're resent?

He doesn't look at anyone while he walks by and he sits two seats behind me.

_What is he doing here?_

I'm about to ask him my thoughts when I realize that maybe he's forgotten me. It's not like it matters; we're not friends. After all it was a year ago and I'm still debating if it was a dream or not.

For the remainder of the class, I try to restrain myself from turning around and yelling at him about why he would come just out of the blue.

The bell rings and the class piles out, while I stay seated, waiting for Shūhei to leave. He doesn't and after a moment it's hopeless, so I get up and walk to the door.

"You grew your hair out."

I pause. "Why are you here?" I inquire, not turning around.

"Kurosaki lost his powers. The town needed someone to watch over it. It was so happen that I was free and was sent here."

"No," I say finally spinning around to face him, "I mean -_why_ are you at my school?"

"Long story."

"I'd love to hear it."

"I'll tell you later," he says, getting up and walking to the door behind me. He's about to pass when my hand is placed on his shoulder, causing him to stop. He looks down at me and raises an eyebrow.

I lift my hand and, with the back of it, stroke his cheek. His eyes read bewilderment at me, thinking how bizarre someone can act.

"Are you wearing..._ makeup_?"

He reddens and quickly latches his hand around my wrist and pulls it away from his face. I look and see on his cheekbone the number '69' as well as a long horizontal gray band over it, reaching the bridge of his nose.

I stare for a second before bursting out in fits of laughter. His face flushes with irritation instead of embarrassment and puts his hand to the side of his face.

"Do you know what sixty-nine stands for?" I say through a chuckle.

He looks away.

_He doesn't know!_

"Well, besides _that_, why would you cover them up?"

"Have you seen a new student who's trying blend in with tattoos?"

I stare blankly at him. "New kid last year had them all over –according to his gym classmates, anyways."

He shakes his head and says, "I wouldn't be taken seriously."

"Lighten up a little, will ya'?" I say and exit the classroom.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The roof; it's lunch."

* * *

I sit beside Ichigo without much though in the action, though now I feel their eyes on me, wondering why I decided to eat with then of all days.

"What brings you here?" the carrot top inquires with an eyebrow raised.

I jab my thumb behind me. "Thought I might introduce you to the new guy over lunch."

The others look at Shūhei, whom is paused at the doorway.

"You're friends with him already?" Ichigo asks, retrieving his eyes.

"Yeah, so," I elevate my voice so Shūhei can hear, "I'd like you to meet-"

"We've already met," he replies, approaching the group. He stops behind me, his shadow draping over us.

"Who knew you'd be the popular type," I joke, stifling a laugh. "And you can sit down, you know."

He does a few feet away from the group. I roll my eyes and open a container of a few seafood dishes. I take my chopsticks and poke around in it, clearing feeling a pair of eyes on the movement. I turn my head at the newcomer.

"You hungry?" I ask, kind of annoyed that he wouldn't speak up.

He blinks then denies that he is. I sigh and bring the noodles to my lips and inhale the scent. I open my mouth, but don't bite down, since I feel his gaze once again. I nearly snap the chopsticks in half in irritation. I shake it off and take my the container and hand it to him. He hesitantly takes it into his hands and doesn't say anything.

"Eat it," I say as I hand over my chopsticks to him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Champon*****, now eat it before I change my mind!"

He quickly takes a taste it and looks at it funny.

"How is it?" I inquire.

He begins to nod in approval until his face becomes visibly green.

"N-not good?" I ask uneasy and slightly worried that he can throw up.

He becomes greener and puts a hand over his mouth.

_Don't tell me he's going to-!_

He forces himself to gulp down and then he slides the food back to me.

"I take it you don't like it," I say defeated.

He shivers and crossed his arms over his chest. He turns his head away and groans out, "Who can eat _sea urchins_?"

"For one, I do, and second, you can at least thank me for the offering you some!" I yell at him.

"Thanks for making me sick."

"Why I oughta'-!"

"Tatsuki," Ichigo says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I growl and jerk my shoulder away from his grasp. I quickly clean up and place the container in my lunch bag. I storm away from the group, pissed off at Hisagi.

_He just got here and already getting on my nerves. Who the hell does he think he is?_

I stop down to class and enter the vacant room. I take my notebook out and set it on my desk and sit down. I wait for class to begin, but time goes by so slow. _I blew it! _I mentally screamed at myself. I slam my head on the table and grumble to myself.

I can't wait until school's over.

* * *

*** = Champon: made by frying pork, seafood and vegetables (I don't actually know if it has sea urchins, but let's say it does) (and according to wiki, shu hates sea urchins)**

**Any thoughts?**

**If that's all then...**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
